Villnore
Villnore is a large industrial city in Northwestern Midgard and one of its most prominent powers. It is featured in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. The citizens are focussed on commerce and arms trade, due to a flourishing steel production. Valkyrie Profile This military regime controls the northwestern continent. Notorious for villainy even within the robber's guild, Villnore aims to rule the continent using a secret weapon they excavated in the far north. History/Storyline The kingdom is an aggressive military force that the other powers of Midgard need to reckon with, due to its flourishing industry and arms trade. The nobility is the real political power in the country, the king being reduced to a mere figurhead, and the class divide between rich and poor is very pronounced, making the streets unsafe http://na.square-enix.com/games/valkyrie-profile/main_frameset.html. The capital city is home to a powerful Thieves' Guild, which hires mercenaries such as Badrach to do its dirty jobs. Gandar is an undisputed and ruthless asset of the Villnore army. Miscellaneous *Aelia and Badrach can be recruited in Villnore. Aelia is available in Chapter 4 (Normal or Hard mode) and Badrach in Chapter 5 or 6. *In addition, Badrach can be encountered at his lodgings if you visit Villnore before recruiting him. He will attempt to flirt with Lenneth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EARaCrG-BlQ. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria A developing kingdom in the continental northwest. Steel and commerce industries drive the economy. History/Storyline Founded in 659 C.C. by the warrior Kraad and his wife Circe, a skilled blacksmith, Villnore is a prosperous country with a martial tradition. It is still a rising power, but already displays great promise, standing ready to claim its share in the politics of Midgard after the fall of Dipan. The shops boast a selection of good equipment, in keeping with the city's reputation. Shop Items Chapters 3-4 Weapons: Walloon Sword, Screp, Long Bow, Ruby Mace, Crystal Wand Armour: Iron Helm, Crystal Chainmail, Noble Cloak, Work Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum (1), Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture (2), Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Spectacles, Map of the West Lands, Map of the East Lands (1) Accessories: Blue Apple, Celadon Chick Creation: Sabertooth Saber, Moonfalx, Elemental Edge, Supreme Crossbow, Crystal Helm, Rune Helm, Tiara of the Holy Empress, Silver Cuirass, Fairy Garb, Sacred Guarder, Magic Glove, Vein Greaves, Freeze Check, Confuse Check, Ring of Healing, 1 available after clearing Surts Volcano Caverns 2 available after clearing Crawsus Forest Ruins Chapters 5-6 Items: Nectar Potion, Charge Break, Might Potion, Guard Potion, Spell Potion, Overdrive, Map of the North Lands Treasure *Earthproof Trinket *2,000 OTH *Prism Crystal (1) *10,000 OTH (2) *Metabolizer (3) 1 available after clearing Audoula Temple on the Lake and talking to the man who mentioned it to you 2 available after clearing the Turgen Mine in Chapter 3 and talking to the quest giver 3 available after clearing the Turgen Mine in Chapter 4 and talking to the quest giver; only possible by having previously cleared the dungeon in Chapter 3 Miscellaneous *Kraad, Roland, Adonis and Falx will appear in Villnore when released. Kraad and Roland will appear in a house to the right of the Armoury, Adonis and Falx will appear in a house to the right of the Inn. *The house where Adonis and Falx appear when released contains fragments of a miner's log testifying to the monster assault in Turgen Mine. The one after it features a good-luck charm which prompts the dweller to mention Kraad and Circe. The same man also mentions the Forest of Spirits and wonders whether all elves are female. The house where Kraad and Roland appear when released contains a note about Sealstones. *You can feed Meat Chops to a dog in town to receive various items: Sucked Bone (1 Meat Chop), Chewed-up Shoes (5 Meat Chops), Squalid Cloth (10 Meat Chops), Dog Poop (15 Meat Chops). These items can be used to create the Dog Ring, which, in turn, is necessary to create the Solomon Ring. *The flower girl on the first screen will sell different flowers throughout the game. These are all runeless accessories that will increase the wearer's HP. *Talk to a man on the first screen of Villnore to make Audoula Temple on the Lake appear. *Talk to a group of men in the Tavern in Chapter 3 to unlock the Turgen Mine optional dungeon. Talk to their leader outside the Tavern in Chapter 4 to unlock a different boss in the same location. *Villnore could be based on the French words ville (city) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ville and nord (north) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/nord, the name thus meaning "city of the North", which is appropriate, given its location. ---- Category: Locations Category:Town